


Here Is Happiness

by spaceliquid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mnemosurgery, Non-Con Due to Personality Alteration, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid
Summary: Instead of sending Megatron off with the Lost Light, Optimus takes him on a private journey. But the DJD still come for Megatron - and the results are not exactly what any of them expected.





	Here Is Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea a while ago, but the recent issue of Till All Are One made me remember it again.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr here.](http://darklordofcutlets.tumblr.com/post/161323559200/im-gonna-share-this-idea-because-fuck-it)

“That’s it… that’s it… Do you like it?” It takes a lot of willpower to keep the slow pace, but Optimus is determined. Anything for this look on Megatron’s face, for seeing him fall apart underneath him!

“Yes!” Megatron gasps. His mouth is agape, his hands are holding on to the bedrest for dear life (Optimus ordered him to keep them there), and it seems like he’s on the verge of overload… But won’t fall until Optimus allows it.

And oh, Optimus will make it worth it! Megatron’s valve is soft and silky despite its desperate grip on Optimus’s spike, it’s leaking lubricants like a faucet, yet still Optimus holds back. He wants to savor this moment, to make it last and cherish it in his spark afterwards, for even now, after almost a year together, it feels like a miracle.

And when Optimus finally gives the order they overload together, their radiant sparks separated only by their chest armor.

“I love you,” Optimus murmurs in his former enemy’s audial. He sits up to see Megatron better and cups his face with both hands. “I know I told you many times, but I’m so happy! You make me happy.”

Megatron smiles at him – with a soft, gentle smile that Optimus once thought he would never see on the tyrant’s grim face.

“It’s the same for me,” he says. “I’ve never been happier.”

***

Those memories hurt, but they return again and again, playing out in Optimus’s mind like a loop. What made his spark flutter just a week ago now stabs it like a knife. He grips the helm of his small starship so hard it creaks, and he misses a recharge cycle after recharge cycle as he chases the _Peaceful Tyranny_. And he thought that nothing could terrify him more than DJD getting their hands on Megatron!

He got a message from the DJD a couple of days after they left with Megatron as their prisoner. Optimus opened it with numb fingers. It was Megatron’s medical file, and at first it seemed like nothing but cruel mockery depicting the aftermath of torture. But as Optimus scrolled down, he found a part of the report highlighted for him.

Needle marks on the back of the head. Fresh, about a year old. Puncture wounds on various parts of the brain module: memory banks, emotion center, reflective response system…

A year old. Made at the time of Megatron’s sudden change of heart. A change that few took seriously, but Optimus embraced.

Memories haunt him, plague him. The Autobot badge on Megatron’s chest; his desire to make amends; his demeanor growing more and more docile, wartime aggression and rage dissipating like a nightmare in the morning sun.

His smile as he lay in Optimus’s arms. His quiet submission – _I don’t want to hurt you,_ Megatron said, _I’m afraid I will hurt you, even by accident_ – and Optimus always complied.

Optimus believed it all.

How could he?! Why couldn’t he see it? Megatron was so different from his usual self, so _off_ …

But Optimus knows why. Because this was what he wanted. Seeing Megatron renounce his ways, become that pacifist miner Orion Pax once admired, atoning for his crimes, wanting to change… Wasn’t this what Optimus always dreamed of?

 _I should’ve seen it._ The words pound in his head, relentless, merciless. _I should’ve seen it._

He just hopes he gets a chance to speak to Megatron again.

***

 _Peaceful Tyranny_ is not a big ship, but Megatron still has a private cabin. It used to be Tarn’s – Tarn insisted he occupied it – and for once the special treatment is welcome. At least it gives Megatron a place to be alone.

A place to hide.

This thought leaves a bilious taste in his mouth, and Megatron forces down the new wave of dry nausea. He is used to the nausea now, it never really leaves. He cringes, helpless and disgusted in his fruitless rage at himself.

Even this rage is mild, muted. So far from his infamous outbursts of fury. He raises his hand automatically, touching the back of his neck. He can’t feel the needle marks, they are too small – but he knows they are there. Nickel found them when she was patching Megatron up after the first torture session, and he saw them in the mirror under the ultraviolet light – Tarn unshackled him from the rack right away.

Tarn is still wallowing in his guilt, apologizing again and again for believing in his lord’s treason, but Megatron can’t blame him. He believed in his own treason too. And all of it was a lie; he was being deceived once again.

He was being altered – again.

Memories of Optimus come back, and Megatron presses a palm to his mouth, gritting his dental plates. Did Optimus know? He probably didn’t, but… What if he did? What if he ordered it? What if his medic advised it – a remedy for an unhinged warlord?

He should be angry at them. He should. And yet all he feels is disgust at himself.

In the end, they succeeded at pacifying him.

Megatron bites the back of his hand, but physical pain doesn’t bring relief. He cannot be like this, cannot break like this! Sooner or later he will have to leave the room, and there are his DJD, waiting for him to take command and lead them to Cybertron for revenge. They believe in him – even though they know his mind isn’t his anymore.

How can he command them? How can he command anyone, when he isn’t sure in his own orders? Are they coming from him, or from this new persona created by mnemosurgery?

But he can’t sit in this room forever, can’t be weak. Not now, when his Decepticons might be going through the same brainwashing. He betrayed them once, ordered them to surrender and left them in a hostile world, going a private journey with his oldest enemy. They deserve the truth - and an apology. He must make amends.

But they look up at Megatron with hope, and he is not Megatron anymore. He is a changeling wearing Megatron’s face.

The intercom chimes loudly, making him jump, and Tarn’s voice comes out of the loudspeaker. Even now, it still sounds apologetic.

“My lord? I am deeply sorry for disturbing your solitude, but Optimus Prime’s ship has just appeared in our communication range. He demands to talk to you. What would be your orders?”

His fuel tanks lurch, and for a moment he is overwhelmed by nausea as memories flood his mind. But when he answers Tarn his voice is almost normal, and this is an order he is confident to give.

“Shut down the channel and prepare to leave the system. Optimus Prime already got all I had to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [pollution-of-subterranian-waters](http://pollution-of-subterranean-waters.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this story, and to all the great people who supported this little idea.


End file.
